Pięciu Kage ramię w ramię (tom)
Pięciu Kage ramię w ramię (五影集結…!!, Gokage Shūketsu…!!) jest 59. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 556 "Gaara kontra Mizukage" (我愛羅VS水影!!, Gaara Bāsasu Mizukage!!) left|thumb|159px|Gengetsu Hōzuki używa Jōki Bōi. O Segundo Mizukage comenta sobre como ele não foi derrotado apesar de divulgar suas fraquezas. Gaara observa que a água oleosa do Mizukage se infiltra em sua areia e a torna inutilizável. O Mizukage com raiva se ressente que Gaara escolheu derrotar Mū primeiro. Gaara reconhece a força do Mizukage. Gaara detecta a localização do Marisco Gigante, mostrando a Ōnoki onde disparar sua Liberação de Poeira, mas como ele acabou utilizando muito chakra contra Mū, ele não pode usá-la. Em vez disso, ele decide socá-lo. O soco fecha o Marisco Gigante, mas não dissipa o genjutsu. O Mizukage diz que se o Tsuchikage não colocar mais força no soco, esticando suas costas, seu ataque não vai fazer nada contra o Marisco, após notar que ele parou de usar a Liberação de Poeira devido ao seu uso excessivo de chakra. Ōnoki aumenta o peso de seu punho contra o Marisco Gigante e o esmaga, travando suas costas no processo. O genjutsu é dissipado. O Mizukage atinge o Tsuchikage, mas acaba por ser um chamariz colocado por Gaara. Gaara imobiliza o Mizukage com grandes quantidades de areia para que a água oleosa não possa escoar através de tudo. O Time de Selamento começa a selá-lo, mas a areia explode antes que eles possam terminar, com a imagem do Mizukage aparecendo no vapor. Ōnoki diz a Gaara que isso não é um genjutsu, mas o ninjutsu que nem mesmo Mū sabia como combater. Rozdział 557 "Pary tyrania" (蒸危暴威!!, Jōki Bōi!!) right|thumb|159px|Gaara ochrania Czwartą Dywizję. A Aliança Shinobi observa o vapor no céu que começa a cair como granizo. Ōnoki observa que o vapor está se resfriando em altitudes elevadas e se tornando granizo. O vapor se condensa na forma de um menino. O Tsuchikage explica a técnica do Mizukage. O clone começa a atacar, e é capaz de se esquivar da areia de Gaara. Ōnoki diz a Gaara para ignorar o clone e ir atrás do Mizukage, que deve estar fraco devido à técnica. Um shinobi sensor detecta o Mizukage. O clone se move muito rapidamente, atacando tudo em seu caminho. Os reforços shinobi chegam. Ōnoki observa que suas costas ainda estão doendo. Gaara começa a aprisionar o Mizukage na areia novamente, mas o Time de Selamento é interrompido pelo clone, que rasga as etiquetas de selamento. A cabeça do Mizukage emerge da areia, dizendo a Gaara que, enquanto ele tiver sua água oleosa, sua areia não surtirá efeito nenhum. O Mizukage os pressiona para derrotá-lo, e Ōnoki sugere que ele continue lhes dando conselhos. O Mizukage se recusa, alegando que se eles não puderem derrotá-lo com suas próprias habilidades, eles não têm qualquer chance contra aquele que o invocou, além de confessar estar decepcionado com Gaara. Seu clone explode novamente. Naruto, Temari e outros shinobi continuam o seu caminho para o local. Os Shinobi são protegidos pelo Escudo de Areia de Gaara. Gaara ataca o clone, o qual desvia de sua areia novamente. O clone ataca Gaara, que se revela ser um clone de areia. Gaara se revela a partir do solo e é capaz de capturar o clone com sua areia, para grande surpresa do Mizukage. O clone explode novamente, mas a areia simplesmente desmorona, revelando uma concha de ouro. Gaara explica que ele escondeu partículas do Pó de Ouro de seu pai no clone de areia, envolvendo-o em torno do clone do Mizukage para diminuir a sua velocidade e dissipar o calor, derretendo o ouro e criando uma concha. O Mizukage fica impressionado com a estratégia de Gaara e com Gaara. Rozdział 558 "As w rękawie Kabuto" (カブトの切り札…!!, Kabuto no Kirifuda…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto pomaga shinobim w pokonaniu Białych Zetsu. Kabuto pondera que foi uma sorte que a metade de Mū foi selada antes que pudesse alertar os shinobi, e observa que o shinobi reencarnado vai precisar de tempo para se regenerar. Mū lamenta que Ōnoki não conseguiu notar a sua divisão, apesar de ser seu aluno, e elogia o fūinjutsu usado contra sua outra metade. Kabuto comenta que, como o poder de Mū também foi dividido, ele vai precisar de mais tempo para executar uma determinada invocação. Naruto chega no local de Gaara, informando-o sobre o selamento do Terceiro Raikage, enquanto Gaara responde que ele está quase terminado com o Segundo Mizukage, que apesar de ver Naruto como sendo estranho e menos composto do que Gaara, vê que eles formam uma boa equipe. Enquanto ele é selado, o Mizukage fica satisfeito com o quão divertido está luta foi. Gaara ordena que o Q.G. seja atualizado sobre a sua situação. Temari manda os feridos irem até a equipe médica, incluindo o Tsuchikage. Gaara confirma que o Naruto com eles é um clone, e pergunta onde o original está. Killer B alcança o Naruto original, dizendo que ele foi contactado por um de seus clones. Naruto diz que seus clones devem ter chegado aos campos de batalha. Na costa, os shinobi criam uma estratégia para que eles não lutem entre si tentando encontrar os impostores, mas ficam vulneráveis a novos ataques. Um clone das sombras de Naruto chega, para grande alívio de todos. Um Dan contido, intrigado com semelhança entre Naruto e Nawaki, pergunta quem ele é. Chōza e Shikamaru o informam que Naruto é o jinchūriki do Nove-Caudas e que seu sonho é se tornar Hokage, além de dizerem que Tsunade tem fé nele. No composto da Divisão de Suporte Médico e Logístico, dois Zetsu Brancos disfarçados quase atacam Sakura, mas são derrotados por um clone de Naruto. Em outro campo de batalha, outro clone das sombras de Naruto identifica os Zetsu Brancos disfarçados, protegendo Hinata de três deles. Neji e Kiba notam o quão diferente Naruto está. Mū começa a executar uma invocação. Rozdział 559 "Przybywają posiłki" (増援到着…!!, Zōen Tōchaku…!!) right|thumb|159px|Mū przywołuje asa Kabuto. Mū termina a invocação do trunfo de Kabuto, cujo poder faz com que a tampa do caixão exploda. A figura sai do caixão, comentando que Nagato deve ter crescido. Mū fica impressionado que alguém possa trazer essa pessoa de volta com a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. A invocação fica confusa, pensando que tinha sido trazido de volta com o Caminho Exterior: Técnica da Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra. Naruto impede que os Zetsu Brancos ataquem Hinata. Neji e Kiba notam como Naruto está diferente, e se perguntam se é realmente ele. Hinata fica convencida de que é Naruto, e tem a sua confiança abalada pelo fato de que o que ela quer proteger sempre acaba protegendo-a em seu lugar. Naruto a tranquiliza dizendo que ela é forte, e começa a lutar contra os Zetsu Brancos. Kakashi corta Fuguki Suikazan, criando uma abertura para Sai selar ele. Guy diz que há mais três shinobi reencarnados para serem selados. Lee diz que vai dar suporte para Sai. left|thumb|159px|Madara zostaje ożywiony przez Kabuto. Muitos Zetsu Brancos chegam ao local da Terceira Divisão, mas o mesmo acontece com um dos clones de Naruto. Naruto decide usar a qualidade em vez da quantidade. Outro clone chega ao local da divisão de Mifune, preparando-se para lutar contra Kimimaro e Chiyo, que observam o seu crescimento. Um clone alcança o grupo de Mei e começa a lutar com Zetsu Negro. Inoichi recebe os relatórios de todas as divisões, que Naruto está identificando e derrotando todos os Zetsu Brancos. Shikaku acredita que eles devem concentrar os seus esforços na busca e captura de Madara. Ao detecta uma presença perto da divisão de Gaara. Um sensor detecta Mū e outra pessoa, Ōnoki fica impressionado que ele conseguiu se dividir pouco antes de ser selado. Mū é acompanhado por um Madara Uchiha reencarnado, fazendo com que todos se perguntem quem é o homem por trás da máscara, levando o lado oposto para a guerra. Rozdział 560 "Madara Uchiha" (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) right|thumb|159px|Madara przy użyciu Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku atakuje Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi. Madara pyta Mū o użytkownika techniki, która przyniosła je z powrotem do życia. Kabuto ma pełną kontrolę nad Mū, aby bezpośrednio porozmawiać z Madarą, tłumacząc, że przywrócił go w specjalny sposób, który czyni go silniejszym niż za jego życia. Gaara atakuje Madarę, ale on unika jego piasku i przenosi się do kontrataku używają Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku, który zostaje zniweczony przez wielu shinobi z sojuszu korzystający z uwolnienia wody. Przechodząc do ogólnej walki wręcz, że sieje spustoszenie wokół sojuszu shinobi, aż Ōnoki podnosi pod nim ziemię, aby uchwycić go przed Rasenganem Naruto. Madara broni się Susanoo. left|thumb|159px|Madara zsyła meteoryt na Czwartą Dywizję. Gdy Naruto przygotowuje się, aby przejść do trybu mędrca, Ōnoki czyni lżejszym piasek Gaary umożliwiając mu pociągnąć Madarę z jego Susanoo w sam raz na trafienie przez Rasenshurikena Naruto. Madara aktywuje Rinnegana i absorbuje Rasenshurikena, dając radość Kabuto o podejrzeniach ewolucyjnych Sharingana. Madara odpowiada, że ta moc nie jest stworzona przez Yakushiego i używa swojego Susanoo do splotu ręcznych pieczęci, zwraca meteoryt w kierunku pola walki. Rozdział 561 "Siła imienia" (その名の力, Sono Na no Chikara) right|thumb|159px|Pojawia się drugi meteoryt, który zderza się z pierwszym. Enquanto o meteorito gigante desce, Ōnoki diz para a Aliança Shinobi não desistir antes mesmo de tentar. Ele voa para o meteorito com a intenção de torná-lo mais leve. Gaara ordena que todos recuem, enquanto ele fica para trás para ajudar Ōnoki. Kabuto, falando através de Mū, supõe que Madara tem a intenção de destruir tudo com o meteorito, e Madara afirma que ele está correto como eles vão simplesmente se regenerar. Ōnoki consegue tornar o meteorito mais leve, enquanto Gaara o segura com sua areia. Madara pergunta o que eles vão fazer sobre o segundo, uma vez que colide com o primeiro. No Q.G da Aliança, A, Tsunade e Shikaku discutem por que o homem mascarado afirmou falsamente que ele era Madara. Tsunade diz que ele usou o nome porque o mundo sempre temerá esse nome. Ele chamou a atenção do mundo e que isso foi o suficiente para arrastá-los para a guerra. O choque do impacto do segundo meteorito atinge o Q.G.. Eles recebem informações sobre o que aconteceu, e determinam que ele deve ser o ataque de Madara. Tsunade afirma que ela vai para as linhas de frente. De volta ao campo de batalha, quase todos são mortos pelo ataque de Madara. Dodai protege o clone de Naruto devido a ele ser um ativo valioso. Ōnoki fica gravemente ferido pelo ataque. Madara e Mū se regeneram, e falam sobre os planos de Madara. Eles percebem os sobreviventes e Madara tenta invocar o Nove-Caudas, mas não consegue devido a ele estar selado. Kabuto aponta que o jinchūriki é Naruto Uzumaki. Madara usa a Técnica Secreta da Liberação de Madeira: Natividade de um Mundo de Árvores para atacar as Forças Aliadas restantes. O Nove-Caudas dá um pouco de seu chakra a Naruto sem qualquer influência de sua vontade, preferindo ajudar Naruto do que ser controlado por Madara novamente. Naruto corre para a floresta se aproximando e cria vários clones das sombras. Os clones criam múltiplas Grandes Bolas Rasengan e destroem a floresta que avança. Naruto diz que ele usou todo o chakra do Nove-Caudas e que ele se sente como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Ōnoki diz a Naruto para descansar enquanto eles terminam a batalha. Ele proclama que finalmente é hora de ele encontrar a si mesmo e que não há nenhum adversário mais digno do que Madara Uchiha. Rozdział 562 "Tam, gdzie odnajdujesz samego" (己を拾う場所, Onore o Hirou Basho) left|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage przybywają na pole walki. Ōnoki decide enfrentar tanto Madara como Mū com a assistência do restante da Quarta Divisão. Tsunade e A decidem ir para a localização de Madara através da Técnica de Transferência Celestial de Mabui, uma técnica que só transporta objetos como o transporte de um ser vivo, certamente irá desintegrá-los. No entanto, Tsunade decide apostar nisso usando seu Selo Yin: Liberar. Shikaku se comunica telepaticamente com Genma para ele, juntamente com Raidō e outro shinobi de Konoha usarem a Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão para transportar Mei até a localização de Madara, logo após Chōjūrō derrotar Zetsu Negro com um ataque único. Os outros três Kage chegam ao campo de batalha e se preparam para lutar tanto com Madara como Mū. Rozdział 563 "Pięciu Kage ramię w ramię" (五影集結…!!, Gokage Shūketsu…!!) right|thumb|159px|Madara przygotowuje Yasaka Magatama. Enquanto Tsunade cura Gaara e Ōnoki, A e Mei enfrentam Madara. Dodai, juntamente com os membros do Pelotão de Guardas do Hokage perseguem Mū após ele ser controlado por Kabuto. Madara os ataca com o Yasaka Magatama mas o ataque falha devido ao Escudo de Areia de Gaara e o golem de rocha de Ōnoki os protegerem. Ōnoki se junta aos Kage e desenvolve uma nova estratégia. Utilizando uma camuflagem com a Técnica de Ocultação na Névoa de Mei para obscurecer o campo de visão de Madara, ele primeiro torna A mais leve, aumentando a sua velocidade. Vendo isso, Kabuto posiciona Mū na frente de Madara mas ele é repelido facilmente. Ōnoki, em seguida, reforça o ataque de A, quebrando o Susanoo de Madara e fazendo-o voar para longe. Naruto insiste em ajudar na luta contra Madara mas Tsunade diz a ele para deixar esse Madara para eles, enquanto ele luta contra o outro Madara. Quando o clone se dispersa eles dizem que ele deve "ganhar". Em outro lugar, o verdadeiro Naruto e B se encontram com Tobi e Naruto lhe desfere uma cabeçada. Rozdział 564 "Człowiek, który jest nikim" (誰でもない男, Dare demo Nai Otoko) left|thumb|159px|Jinchūriki ruszają do ataku. Naruto se choca com Tobi, o qual não se incomoda com a cabeçada de Naruto. Tobi afirma que, com o poder do Nove-Caudas, ele esperava mais dele. Tobi faz seus Seis Caminhos da Dor constituído pelos jinchūriki reencarnados começarem a lutar contra Naruto e Killer B com os seus movimentos únicos e poderosos. Naruto comenta sobre a mudança de Tobi e como ele vai parar tanto ele quanto o outro Madara. Ao ouvir sobre a verdadeira reencarnação de Madara, Tobi amaldiçoa Kabuto. Tobi diz que eles podem chama-lo de Tobi ou Madara, mas que nada disso importa uma vez que a guerra começou. Naruto pergunta quem ele realmente é, mas Tobi afirma que ele não é ninguém, e só se preocupa em realizar o seu Plano Olho da Lua. right|thumb|159px|Jinchūriki uwalniają swoje ogoniaste bestie. Tobi afirma que esse mundo é inútil e não há nada além de miséria e diz que Naruto e B podem entendê-lo, devido à sua infância. No entanto, Naruto admite que sua vida com uma Besta com Cauda dentro dele não é ruim. Naruto diz que todas as coisas que o "ninguém" tem dito nada mais são do que mentiras. Os dois jinchūriki ficam dedicados em desmascará-lo, mas Tobi diz que eles terão que lutar por isso primeiro. Os jinchūriki reencarnados formam uma cauda de suas antigas Bestas com Cauda e Tobi declara que ele irá capturar tanto Naruto como B e cumprir o seu plano. Rozdział 565 "Sakryfikanci kontra Sakryfikanci" (人柱力VS人柱力!!, Jinchūriki Bāsasu Jinchūriki!!) left|thumb|159px|B próbuje zaatakować Fū. Naruto diz que não vai entregar o Oito e o Nove-Caudas. B questiona se os jinchūriki tiveram suas Bestas com Cauda removidas, e o Oito-Caudas conclui que elas devem ter sido seladas, como ele pode senti-las em seus hospedeiros, embora estejam diferentes. B começa a atacar apesar do apelo de Naruto para esperar. B ataca Fū com a Samehada, mas ela se esquiva voando. B lança suas espadas revestidas pelo chakra relâmpago em seu ponto cego, mas ela se esquiva novamente. Os outros jinchūriki assistem aos dois. B se pergunta como ela pôde se esquivar de um ponto cego, por isso, Naruto diz a ele sobre o campo de visão compartilhado do Rinnegan. Rōshi se reveste em lava e ataca Naruto, que por pouco o evita, embora o calor queime seu rosto. Yugito lança um ataque guiado, e se confronta com B, cortando o seu cachecol. right|thumb|159px|B przekształca się w Gyūkiego do poziomu lasu. B e Naruto se escondem, e B fica surpreendido pela velocidade de Yugito, o Oito-Caudas aponta que o Sharingan lhes permite reagir mais rapidamente, enquanto o Rinnegan coordena seus ataques. Naruto conta a B e ao Oito-Caudas sobre os Caminhos da Dor e os receptores negros. B comenta sobre um no peito de Yugito, a partir de um golpe que ele desferiu anteriormente. Naruto sai do esconderijo e tenta destruir um receptor em Rōshi enquanto ele estiver sendo atacado, mas é interrompido por Han. O Oito-Caudas diz que a floresta está dificultando o seu campo de visão, sugerindo que B se transforme no Oito-Caudas para nivelar a floresta. Cytat "Słuchajcie, słuchajcie, bo wieść niezwykłą niosę! Rock Lee stanie się głównym bohaterem komiksu pana Kenjiego Tairy pod tytułem "Młodość ful-pałer Rocka Lee"! Zasadniczo jest to manga, która ma rozbawiać, ale też czepia się miejsc, z których i wy, drodzy czytelnicy, się naśmiewacie! Tak czy owak, beczka śmiechu! Gratulacje dla autora!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2012 Na drugiej stronie okładki Były Mizukage przebija "ochronę absolutną" Gaary. Ten, razem z Ōnokim, próbuje kontratakować, ale obaj napotykają ninjutsu Mizukage zwane "Parą Tyrania"... Jaki plan ma Gaara? Czy się powiedzie? Naruto, którego kopie rozsiane zostały na całej linii frontu, wraca do normalnej postaci i zbliża się do Madary! Kategoria:Tomy